


Sophomore Year

by Random_Inked_Thoughts



Series: Punk!Logan AU Works [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fist Fights, M/M, Minor Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Punk Logic | Logan Sanders, Remy tries to flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Inked_Thoughts/pseuds/Random_Inked_Thoughts
Summary: Why would Remus want to meet his new boyfriend's friends? He's not exactly sure, but he sure as hell doesn't regret it. Besides, the friends have all the best gossip.In which Logan regrets everything and Remus takes a certain kind of delight in learning new things about his boyfriend.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Punk!Logan AU Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787323
Comments: 14
Kudos: 170





	Sophomore Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with another Punk Logan work, this time combining two ideas from ARandomThing: Remus meeting Logan's friends & whatever Logan did last year that he regrets. I had a lot of fun with this one, even if I have no clue how to write Emile or Remy, so I hope you guys enjoy! :D
> 
> (This sequel takes place around the end of Remus' freshman year, and I'd suggest reading the first work in this series for context if you haven't already so you aren't confused.)

“Look,” Logan said with a frown, walking down the hallway of their grungy high school, Remus’ hand in his own. “I don’t understand why you’d want to meet them anyway. Remy and Janus are assholes.” 

Remus brushed him off stubbornly, as per usual. “They’re clearly important to you, and if they’re important to you, then I want to meet them.” 

Logan sighed quite heavily. “They’re  _ bullies.  _ Janus bullied me into ‘becoming his friend’ two years ago, and because of that I’m not even sure if our relationship  _ could _ be considered such.” 

“Untrue,” came a silky voice from behind them. 

Logan and Remus turned around, coming face to face with Janus himself. 

“Janus. Where’s Remy?” Logan asked him with another frown. Remus resisted the urge to reach up and physically smooth out the wrinkles on his face. Logan frowned too much. His face was so pretty when he just stopped thinking so hard and smiled a little bit. 

“He said something along the lines of ‘hey babe, hope you don’t mind, but I just really need to grab another cup, hope you and tootsie don’t mind too too much, kay bye love you,’” Janus said, his voice suddenly high and mocking and almost surprisingly accurate. 

Remus smiled at the older boy, not fully appreciating his impression seeing as he had never met Remy before. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Janus. I’ve heard a lot about you.” 

“All good things, I assume,” Janus purred, looking Remus up and down. 

“No, not at all,” Remus replied with a smile. “Logan’s been talking shit.” 

Janus looked almost taken aback for a moment, turning to Logan. “You’ve besmirched my good name, sir? And to think that I considered us friends!” 

“You broke into my house last week to steal chocolate fudge out of my freezer.” 

“And does that diminish the quality of our glowing friendship for you?” Janus asked him, shocked. 

“Yes.” 

“There’s just no winning with him…” Janus sighed, shaking his head in Remus’ direction and grinning a bit himself at the giggles the younger boy was clearly trying and fading to hide. 

_ “You could have just asked me! I would have let you in!” _

“You’re cool,” Remus voiced, now full on laughing. 

Logan just pinched the bridge of his nose. “What have I done…” he muttered to himself. 

Logan’s house was clean, unbearably so. When he had gone over to Remus’ for the first time, there had been spare shoes and art supplies scattered throughout the hallways as though they were decoration. The walls had a faded, more lived in look, and the floorboards were worn down, most likely thanks to Remus and Roman’s endless energy and inability to walk like normal human beings. You could hear Remus coming from a mile away. Logan’s house was just dull. His mother was out working right now, and there was none of the spark in his house that Remus’ home had held so effortlessly. 

“Not that your house isn’t cute in a serial killer kind of way, but why are we here?” Remus wondered aloud, heading straight for Logan’s fridge when they made it through the door. 

“Simple, you wanted to meet all of my friends,” Logan said with a shrug. 

Remus turned around to face him, eyes lighting up with excitement. “Are you keeping someone in the attic?” he asked him. 

Janus turned his laugh into a cough. 

“...no.” 

“Oh, that’s okay,” Remus said with a small shrug. “So why here then?” 

“We are going to contact one of my friends who doesn’t live here,” Logan explained, “with the use of my computer, which happens to be kept in my room at all times.” 

“Oh yeah, that would make more sense,” Remus nodded. 

“No shit, babe,” Remy said from where he was next to Remus, also already looking through Logan’s cupboards. He’d managed to catch up with them pretty quickly on the walk back, despite the size of the line at Dunkin. Remy had been power walking since kindergarten. 

“Scavengers, the lot of you,” Janus tutted. “How could you even think to paw through Logan’s cabinets in search of a few morsels of sustenance?” He reached out and grabbed one of the apples in the bowl on the center of Logan’s table and took a big bite out of it.

“Your friends are great,” Remus informed Logan, who simply sighed again, doing his best impression of a man who was not about to murder two of his closest friends.

They made their way upstairs, but not before Janus managed to snag another apple and a banana from the bowl. Logan sat down at his desk and Remus placed himself on his lap immediately, forcing the older boy to maneuver around him awkwardly so that he could type his password in. 

  
As Logan pulled up Skype, he hesitated. “Remus, I want you to know something before you meet Emile,” he said softly. As Remus turned and looked at him quizzically, he continued. “He’s nothing like me, or Janus, or even Remy.” 

They both ignored Remy muttering, “Damn straight, there’s no one like me, honey.” 

“So he’s… nice?” Remus tried. 

Janus let out another, louder cough, doubling over slightly as his shoulders shook with repressed laughter. Remus looked at him with concern. 

“That works,” Logan said, nodding and ignoring Janus. “He’s very emotional, and he genuinely likes talking to everyone that he meets.” 

“Logan, I’m brothers with Roman,” Remus reminded him with a grin. “I think I can handle someone who doesn’t flinch at the idea of small talk.” 

Logan sighed a little, smirking back at Remus fondly. “Just wanted you to be prepared.” 

The call only rang for a couple of seconds before it was picked up, and Remus came face to face with a pink haired boy. He was wearing glasses with thin wires, and he had a somewhat confused grin on his face. 

“You’re not Logan!” he said cheerfully to Remus. 

“Um, no, I’m not.” Remus agreed with him, before Logan poked his head out from behind Remus’ back. 

“Hello, Emile,” Logan said, already grinning a bit wider than per usual. 

“Logan!” If Emile had been smiling before, that was nothing compared to now. His entire face lit up, looking like Christmas had come early. He squinted at the screen. “And is that Janus and Remy I see in the back as well? Hi guys!”

Janus waved at the screen, a relaxed smile on his face. 

“Hi,” Remy said softly, much less animated than he usually was, and if Remus didn’t know better, he would say that the boy was blushing behind his sunglasses. 

“Oh, there’s so much to talk about!” Emile continued with a giggle. “Logan, you almost never call first, is something wrong? Oh I’m so excited, it’s been too long since we’ve properly talked and I have so much to tell you!” 

Logan laughed then, unexpectedly. “I just called you two days ago, Em. Nothing happened, Remus just wanted to meet you.” He gestured to Remus, still sitting on his lap. 

“So you’re the one I’ve been hearing so much about!” Emile said excitedly, training his gaze on Remus with a wide grin. “Logan’s been talking about you for  _ ages, _ you have no idea!” 

“Em, no-” 

“So, how long have you two been together now?” he plowed on. 

“Um…” Remus looked at Logan, who appeared to be doing some form of mental math. 

“Assuming that we decided on a relationship a month after our initial meeting, we’ve been dating for approximately seven months and thirteen days,” Logan helpfully supplied. 

“Seven months and change,” Remus repeated to the screen cheerfully, watching Emile clasp his hands together in delight as he heard that. 

“Oh, that’s simply lovely!” Emile said, excitedly. It seemed that he did everything excitedly. Breathing seemed to have an exclamation point attached to the end of it for Emile. 

“Yeah, I think so,” Remus said with a grin. 

“Say, how  _ did  _ you two meet exactly?” Emile asked him, a sparkle in his eye. Behind Remus, both Janus and Remy stiffened. “I’ve been asking Logan for ages now, but he just refuses to tell me…” 

“Oh,” Remus said, a little confused as to why that was a detail that Logan chose to omit. Ignoring the building pressure that was Logan squeezing on his arm, he answered. “Funny story, I officially met him when he punched a guy who was harassing me in the hallway at the end of my first day.” 

“He what.” Emile’s voice was deadly quiet, barely coming through the speakers. 

You could’ve heard a pin drop. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, did the computer freeze up on your end or something?” Remus responded cheerfully, not understanding the gravity of the situation in the slightest, “I said he punched a guy in the hallway-” 

Logan’s hand was covering his mouth. Rude.

“It’s not as bad as it sounds, bab- ah, Emile, I swear,” Remy was already saying, squeezing to cut in front of Logan’s chair again as Logan backed away from the screen slightly to give him room. 

Remus licked Logan’s hand, and when Logan retracted it with a small ‘ew,’ he frowned at his boyfriend. “Why’d you do that?” he pouted. 

Logan had the decency to look sheepish, at least. “Emile isn’t the most... fond of violence,” he explained. “This isn’t the first time it’s happened.” 

“I thought  _ you _ said that you were looking out for him after last year!” Emile could be heard chewing out Janus and Remy now. Despite his obviously disappointed and concerned tone, he seemed incredibly non-threatening to Remus, and it confused him to no end why these two boys were practically falling over themselves to reassure him and calm him down. 

“I was! I did!” Janus protested. “Sort of. I was sick on the first day of school!” 

“Bull crap, we all knew you were selling drugs in the science wing, babe!” Remy snapped back at him. 

“Not selling, simply dropping off!” 

“Hate to break it to you honey, that’s not much better!” 

“Work is work, okay? I don’t judge you-!” 

Remus decided to insert himself back into the conversation, pushing Janus and Remy to the side to make space for himself. “I have no idea why you all are so upset, but I just want you to know that Logan stopped me from being beaten up and I’m not sure why you’d hold that against him,” he said, cutting off the beginnings of Remy and Janus’ argument. “Some assholes were making fun of me and shoving me around and then Logan got them to leave and helped patch me up.”

Emile looked at him, taking that information in. “Oh, honey,” he said with a soft smile. “I’m so sorry you had to endure any of that.” Then, he looked over at Janus and Remy again. “It wasn’t sophomore year again?” he asked them quietly, sounding unbearably hopeful. 

Janus and Remy shook their heads. 

“Okay someone needs to tell me why we’re giving acting like sophomore year hosted the apocalypse,” Remus cut in. “Clearly, I wasn’t here for it, so someone needs to tell me why the hell are you three acting like Logan killed a kid as a sophomore.” 

There was an uncomfortable silence. 

“Wait, he didn’t actually kill a kid, did he?” Remus asked, sounding a little too excited about things he really shouldn’t be that excited about. 

“No, no, oh my gosh, no!” Emile shook his head. 

“Logan would be, like, in prison,” Remy added. “You don’t just kill kids on campus and get away with it.”    
  


“Well…” Janus muttered. Then, “Never mind.” 

“If he’d gonna hear it from anyone, he should hear it from Logan,” Emile pointed out as silence fell over the group again. 

“I really would prefer you didn’t know this, Remus, but it seems that there will be no other way to put a figurative cap on your boundless curiosity surrounding the issue,” Logan said with a sigh. “Just…” he hesitated, “don’t judge me too harshly.” 

Everyone fell silent as Logan began to talk. 

_ Sophomore year had been rough, rougher than freshman year. Logan wasn’t exactly sure why, but his fellow classmates had gotten worse over the summer. While his general aesthetic, brooding looks, and general unwillingness to engage in social events had kept most people off of his back when he had been a freshman, by the time sophomore year rolled around everyone had found their cliques and his inability to make friends felt like both a relief and a failure at the same time, something that Logan had not planned for.  _

_ Sure, Janus still came around to his house all the time and the two of them were able to coexist without ruffling too many of each other’s feathers by this point, but no one really wanted it to be known that their only friend was the kid willing to do (most) anything for a twenty. Most other students assumed Logan just paid Janus to hang out with him, ironically. _

_ It had been a particularly rough week for Logan. Not only had they just switched classes, but his grandmother on his mother’s side had passed away, Emile hadn’t been able to call him all week, and he was being bullied.  _

_ The bullies were a group of juniors. Their names were Zyler, Todd, and Jack. They were football players, with about a brain cell and a half between the three of them, and they loved picking on things that were smaller than they were. Of course, Logan was taller than most of the students in the school by this point, but that didn’t stop them from going after his makeup, his clothing style, his social ineptness, anything they thought they could grab at to tick him off. Basically, they liked to rile him up and watch him silently fume.  _

_ It was Thursday when Logan snapped.  _

_ They were in biology, and Zyler was flicking little paper balls at the back of Logan’s head. Todd and Jack were off to his right, but that didn’t stop them from snickering every time one of the little crunched up bits of notebook came in contact with the back of Logan’s head or from reaching out and pinching his side or arms hard enough to bruise. It didn’t much matter to them that Logan had stopped flinching at it a long time ago, though it did put a bit of a damper on their game.  _

_ “What’s wrong, robot?” Zyler hissed in his ear the moment the teacher left the room, leaning forward and over his desk to appropriately torment Logan. “Why won’t you pay attention to us anymore?” _

_ Logan was doing his best to say nothing. This wasn’t even the worst thing they’d tried all year. After all, the better he ignored their antics, the better his chances were of them just giving up and looking for easier prey. At least, that’s what he told himself.  _

_ “Oh come on, play with us, Lord Berry,” Zyler said mockingly, and Logan could hear the pout in his voice. “What, are we common folk boring you or something? Come out from behind your porcelain mask and play with us!”  _

_ Logan closed his eyes for a moment, opening them again and setting his gaze on the board in front of him, waiting for the teacher to get back into the room.  _

_ The moment the bell rang, Logan was out the door. He just wasn’t fast enough.  _

_ “Oof!” Logan’s left shoulder became acquainted with the wall of lockers behind him. “Shit,” he hissed out, in a rare show of emotion.  _

_ “He speaks!” Zyler proclaimed to his friends, sarcasm oozing from his voice. “Lord Berry has deemed us worthy of his attention!” The others hooted and jeered obnoxiously.  _

_ “Fuck off,” Logan hissed out, just as quietly as his first exclamation. Why were they assaulting him here? There were students everywhere, and Logan could count at least three teachers within eyesight.  _

_ Zyler sneered. “You wanna try that again?” he asked Logan, bold words for someone who Logan had almost a half foot on.  _

_ “No,” Logan hissed out, hands curling into fists.  _

_ Zyler noticed and smirked at him. “Aww, are you gonna try and fight me?”  _

_ In response, Logan reached up and grabbed his jacket collar, gave him an unfeeling smile, and kneed him as hard as he possibly could in the balls. Was it unkind? Sure. Was it a cheap move? Undoubtedly. Was it the right thing to do? Who knows, but it felt really good.  _

_ Zyler dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes, his face going bright red as he let out a pitiful little mewling sound. Logan was on top of him in a heartbeat, shrugging off his backpack and slugging Zyler in the face. If it had felt good kneeing him before, then this felt positively euphoric. Logan raised his hands up together, clasping them and bringing them down again on the boy beneath him, packing as much power as he could into the swing and then doing it again.  _

_ He didn’t know how long he hit Zyler for, over and over and over until prying hands yanked him off of the sobbing boy. At first he thought it was his friends, and Logan tried to hit them too. Then, he realized it was a teacher.  _

_ They dragged him away, still kicking and hissing profanities at the broken boy on the tiles, the watching students parting quickly as he was dragged past them. The last thing Logan remembered were the shell shocked expressions on Todd and Jack’s faces, and the thin layer of blood coating Zyler’s.  _

_ What he didn’t see was Virgil, a wide eyed freshman more or less concealed by the mass of students crowding back into the halls as the fight dissipated.  _

“Holy shit,” Remus said quietly. “When was this?” 

“Halfway through sophomore year,” Logan said with a sigh, one of his hands moving to massage the other one’s knuckles as though he could still feel the ache from the fight. “They’d been harassing me all year. It was simply a lapse of judgement.” 

“Those assholes sound like they had it coming,” Remus growled. “You said that what they were doing that day wasn’t even the worst thing they’d done?” 

Logan nodded. “Technically, their harassment of me all year, as well as the multiple eyewitness accounts that they had been manhandling me prior to our fight are the only reasons that I was not suspended.” 

“It wasn’t much of a fight, from the sound of it,” Remus said, grinning a little bit. He should not be attracted to this. “Sounded like you absolutely wrecked the guy.” 

The hint of a proud smirk began tugging at the corners of Logan’s lips before he forced it down. “Perhaps,” he agreed. “Zyler needed stitches, and I hear that I broke his nose as well. Emile was livid.” 

“Logan didn’t fight before that,” Emile explained himself. “Sure, I’d heard that he got into a couple of verbal kerfuffles before, but never a fistfight! I was so worried…”

“Em was so worried in fact that he called my school’s office to chew them out for bullying,” Logan said, now sporting the proud smile that Remus had seen a ghost of only moments before. “He conversed emphatically with them for at least a half an hour.” 

Janus nodded. “And that was the day that Remy and I vowed never to cross Emile,” he informed Remus, giving the boy on the screen a small smirk. “Lest we risk his wrath.” 

Emile beamed back at him, flushing slightly with embarrassment. “I don’t get angry often,” he justified.

“You’re adorable when you’re ready to shank a bitch though, Em,” Remy pointed out, and Remus squinted at him. If he didn’t know any better he would say that Remy was flirting with the other boy. “So yeah, that’s basically the story of how Logan almost killed a boy his sophomore year, thus creating a reputation for himself that spiraled out of control and became, like, incredibly embellished with each new rumor.” 

“I do believe I once heard someone tell their friend that you killed the cat of a student who bumped into you in the hallway,” Janus added. 

“No,” Logan groaned. “How mindless are the students that attend this school?” 

Remus just laughed. “Nice!” 

“I swear,” Logan muttered, “I never even hit anyone else. It was just him!” 

“And those guys attacking me,” Remus helpfully added. “Don’t forget them.” 

“...And those guys attacking you,” Logan added begrudgingly. “But they were a special case. You were a special case.” 

“Aww, I love you too, Lo!” Remus said, leaning up and kissing his boyfriend on the lips, smudging his lipstick and messing up his perfectly combed hair as he threaded his fingers through it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me slipping a "porcelain mask" reference into this work for no good reason
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
